


Their Simple Story: Clear Sky

by Patrycja444d



Series: Their Simple Story [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the day he found himself longing for Clear Sky to the day they found their Eternal Land..." - A young man that got hurt in his past meets a carefree guy who wishes to open the younger's heart and find a place in it. Slowly they relationship changes, letting the hurt man to finally move on and face his deepest fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Surprise

  **First: Clear Sky**

**I. Surprise**

An apartment; cozy furniture, light colors of the walls hidden in the comfortable darkness, soft sounds of steps and then calming silence.  
  
A man; clad in plain worn out yet warm shirt and a pair of old jeans, no socks, no boots.  
  
He opens a window and sits on a sill, legs up and his back leaned on the wall behind him. He has a cup of steaming coffee in his right hand that he rests on a bended knee. He looks up through the window at the dark sky above his head.  
  
The evening is cold; a white steam escapes the man’s mouth when he breathes but he doesn’t care. It’s peaceful, relaxing and he thinks that it’s enough.  
  
It’s enough to be here, alone, just watching the black sky with barely visible stars.  
  
He sighs and sips from his mug.  
  
Everything seems alright, how it should be. He’s content for now but soon he starts to wonder. He doesn’t want to think about anything, not right now when he’s relaxed, but he still does.  
  
He wonders.  
  
How it would be to hear more than just silence?  
  
How would it be to see movements in the darkness?  
  
How would it be to feel something warm, something that wouldn't be too hot to touch with his hands, something that wouldn't get cold with time?  
  
How would it be to whisper a question, a statement and the answer wouldn't be just a hum of wind?  
  
How would it be…  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by a ringtone of the cell phone. He grimaces, though he’s not sure if it’s because he forgot to silence a device like he always does or because he realizes where his mind wandered just a while ago.  
  
Reluctantly he comes down from the sill and makes his way towards a table in the middle of the room. He looks at the screen and sighs. It’s his friend, one of the bests.  
  
He has to pick up.  
  
“Kamenashi speaking.”  
  
_“Hey, Kazuya, how are you? Still looking outside every night?”_ The tone is playful, happy.  
  
“Yes, I am… Is there something you need, Koki? You sound happy,” he answers with a small smile and sits on the couch.  
  
_“Haha, yes, there is something I need to tell you.”_  
  
“...What is it?” Kame asks furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
_“Kame… I’m getting married,”_ Koki says and it’s not hard to tell he’s smiling. Kame is surprised but the information quickly sinks in.  
  
“...I never thought you want to be committed to someone for the rest of your life but congratulations, Koki. Who’s the lucky or rather unlucky girl?” he laughs lightly.  
  
__“Oi!”__ Koki scolds his friend but laughs with him. _ __“Her name is Mariko, do you remember her? We met her at Nakamaru’s birthday party two years ago.”___  
  
“Ah, yeah. She’s a really nice girl. Good choice, Koki. I’m a little worried for her though. Taking a yakuza-looking guy for a husband, what will people say?” he teases his friend and laughs loudly, warmly. Koki soon joins him but when they stop, there’s a question; old, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
____“Kame?”____  
  
“Hm…?”  
  
____“How about you? Did you… did you find someone?”____ Kame drops his smile; he’s surprised again, this time not pleasantly.  
  
“Koki…” He sighs. He hasn't heard this question for a very long time and yet he’s tired now; tired of hearing it over and over again from everyone, his friends, his brothers and his parents. “I’m good. I didn’t find anyone but I’m good. I don’t….”  
  
____“Please, don’t say it,”_ ___ Koki sighs. _ _ __“I just… I want you to be happy, Kazuya. Can you promise me that, Kame-chan? Can you promise that when the right time comes you won’t back away? You can’t run away, not anymore and you know that, don’t you?”____  
  
“...Yes, I know... And yes, I won’t back away. I promise,” he says softly and he knows that it’s enough for Koki.  
  
_____“I believe in you, Kame. I also believe that when you will finally feel that need again, you won’t ever regret fulfilling it.”_ ____ Kazuya smiles, he feels good hearing his friend's words.  
  
“Thank you, Koki. Congratulations once again.”  
  
_____“Thanks, Kame. Remember, this time act how your heart tells you. Bye, Kame.”_____  
  
“Bye, Koki.” The man hangs up.  
  
Kame puts his phone back on the table and slowly moves back to his spot on the window’s sill.  
  
He takes his mug; it’s cold but he doesn’t care. He looks at the sky; it’s still black, even stars are hidden now.  
  
His mind wanders again.  
  
He doesn’t think how it would be.  
  
He thinks how it’s going to be from now on.  
  
He wonders about Koki...  
  
...about Mariko....  
  
...about the wedding...  
  
...and about his own future.  
  
It’s something he has never done before and he's surprised.  
  
It’s enough; he has enough weirdness for today.  
  
He closes the window and leaves the empty mug in the sink. While walking to his bedroom he looks at the sky for the last time. For a moment he contemplates the unsuspected phone call but soon shakes his head with a smile and goes to bed.  
  
Just like he wanted to say to Koki, he doesn’t need….  
  
Yeah, not yet.  
  
But soon...  
  
...maybe he will?


	2. II. Longing

** First: Clear Sky **

**II. Longing**

Kazuya looks up.  
  
The sky is blue, the sun warms up everyone around, lazy clouds are slowly making their way and wind is blowing delicately. A perfect weather.  
  
Kame takes a deep breath; he smiles lightly.  
  
He looks ahead again. Leisurely he heads towards the park with a heavy bag on his shoulder. For him the work just ended and though he should head home, he can’t; the day’s too beautiful to let it just pass like that.  
  
He sits on a bench under the tree.  
  
It’s blooming and Kazuya can’t stop himself from taking out his precious camera; he takes a photo and looks at the small screen to see the result.  
  
He smiles.  
  
He confusedly turns his head to the left, hearing a soft giggle.  
  
He sees them; a young couple, teenagers. They are sitting under the tree; on the blanket with a picnic basket at their feet.  
  
Kame observes them; they look happy, in love. The boy is clumsy, just poured out his tea on grass. The girl is covering her lips and laughing lightly at the embarrassed boy. She watches his red face and hunched shoulders but soon, with a big smile, leans in and kisses the boy’s cheek. The boy smiles and intertwines their hands; a little more confident seeing his girlfriend happy.  
  
They are sweet, cute. Kazuya doesn’t mind them, they’re still young, but something bothers him.  
  
He looks ahead.  
  
There’s a family; a father, a mother, two little girls and a small toddler placed on mother’s lap. The girls are squealing and running around chased by the father. Mother’s laughing when the father picks up one girl and twirls her around. The other girl tries to get her father’s attention. It takes a second and the smaller girl is in the air. A toddler is squirming, trying to escape his mother’s hold. He wants to have fun like his older sisters.  
  
Finally, they sit down. While the girls are playing with their little brother, the parents look at each other and then quickly look at their sweethearts with the same expression.  
  
Most people would say they just silently exchanged amused smiles but Kazuya can see it; the deep feeling their share.  
  
He sees the love; love that flows through them all, the whole family. The children are the best way to understand how much the parents mean to each other.  
  
Kame loves kids; even though there’s no chance for him to have one on his own, he’s amazed by every child he knows. For him, kids are not only innocent but also always honest. They express themselves fully, without restrains and don’t care about others’ opinions.  
  
Not like adults.  
  
Kame’s smile drops a little. He wishes he was like those kids; brave enough to tell what he wants, to put out his hand and grab what he’s longing for...  
  
He shakes his head. That thoughts again...  
  
He looks to the right.  
  
Another bunch of small kids; some play soccer, other play ‘hide and seek’ but two of them are slightly away standing in the field of flowers. The small boy fidgets and gives the small girl a yellow flower with his head hanging low. The girl takes it and holds the boy’s hand. He smiles at her.  
  
And there’s another kid, bigger than the two, making his way towards them.  
  
Kazuya furrows his eyebrows in a frown. He observes how the bigger boy grabs the flower and pulls it out of the girl’s hand. Kame is stunned when a little Romeo stands in front of his little Juliet and tries to get back the flower from the older boy. Kazuya knows it useless, the older is too strong. The smaller kid lands on the ground but stands up quickly, trying again.  
  
Without delay, Kame stands up from his place. In a few steps he reaches the kids. The older boy is startled by his sudden appearance.  
  
Kame crouches next to the three kids.  
  
“You should give the flower back. It belongs to her,” Kame says softly though he stares straight in the boys eyes.  
  
“B-but…” he’s startled and stutters but Kazuya’s eyes are warm, encouraging; saying that he should explain himself. “I’m sorry…” the boy says quietly giving the flower back and lowering his gaze. “But the flower is pretty. My friend likes them, those yellow ones…”  
  
“Then why don’t you look around for them rather than stealing it?” The boy’s eyes widen slightly but he shakes his head.  
  
“I tried but there’s none but I want to bring my friend her favourite…” his eyes are sad; the smaller kids look at the bully questionably. Kazuya also can feel that something’s wrong.  
  
“Why do you want to bring your friend flowers she likes the most?” It wasn’t hard to guess it was a girl; which small boy would like flowers?  
  
The boy fidgets.  
  
“She was in a hospital. She can’t walk for next three weeks, doctors said. She’s sad, I want to make her happy.”  
  
The small kids exchange their glances. The girl comes closer to the older boy and presents him the flower with a smile. The boy’s surprised but thanks the girl and apologizes.  
  
Kame’s proud of the kids and ruffles the older boy's hair before he rushes to a far away bench where sits a girl with a cast on her left leg.  
  
Kazuya wants to get up and go back to his bench but the smaller kids stop him.  
  
“Thank you, nii-san,” the girl smiles brightly while the boy nods enthusiastically.  
  
Kame smiles back.  
  
“You were very brave,” Kazuya prises the boy who blushes.  
  
“I couldn’t let someone bully Rica-chan. She’s my girlfriend,” he says proudly.  
  
“Is that so?” Kame asks smiling.  
  
“Un! One day I and Kou-kun will get married! We will live in a huge house with our babies, a cat and a dog!” The girl exclaimed happily.  
  
Kame laughs softly.  
  
“How about you, nii-san? Do you have a girlfriend?” The boy asks; Kazuya smiles at the question even though a little sadly.  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Why?” The kid asks innocently looking at him with big eyes but Kazuya doesn’t know what to answer him. He thinks what he should tell but…  
  
  
“Sometimes… sometimes it’s hard to find someone to love and to be loved back. And not everyone can accept the love in their lives.”  
  
He smiles when the children look at him quizzically, not understanding his words.  
  
“One day you will understand.”  
  
Kazuya ruffles the boy’s hair and stands up slowly going away. The kids look at him until their friends call them over to play. They quickly forget about the man and his words.  
  
Kame takes his bag and the camera. In slow steps he walks in the park, observing.  
  
He breathes the fresh air with his eyes closed. When he opens them, his gaze lays on a bench under the trees; hidden in the shadows.  
  
He’s surprised; surprised and confused.  
  
On the bench sits an older woman and, on the other side of the bench, an older man. They both look in front of them. It seems like there’s nothing between them but then, Kame looks at their hands and it makes his heart ache.  
  
He takes a picture and looks at the bench again.  
  
The hands aren’t joined. They aren’t even close to each other and yet, there’s something special in the picture he sees. Even though the old couple sits far away from each other, Kazuya can see their closeness; there’s an unspoken bond.  
  
The couple doesn’t need words, doesn’t need gestures, doesn’t need _proves_ of their love.  
  
Kame can not only see it, he can feel it; how strong the love is. They sit so far away from each other but they both know that the other won’t ever leave, that even after death they will be together. They aren’t afraid to let go of their hands because there’s no fear of losing what they have.  
  
Kazuya finds it beautiful; beautiful and…  
  
Painful...  
  
More clouds appear on the sky, grey clouds; before Kame can stop himself, his thoughts betray him.  
  
He wishes to have what the older couple has; the unbreakable bond.  
  
The one that can endure any pain.  
  
The one that can be never forgotten.  
  
The one that remains even after years pass.  
  
The one that stops all fears.  
  
Kazuya’s eyes widen.  
  
He says he doesn’t need **_it_** ; he almost said that to Koki, but now he realizes...  
  
He doesn’t need **_it_** , no.  
  
But he feels himself longing for **_it_**.  
  
He doesn’t need **_it_** , but he wants **_it_**.  
  
He wishes for **_it_**.  
  
He wishes for...  
  
**_Love_**


	3. III. Lights

  **First: Clear Sky **

**III. Lights**

  
Kame steps inside the room. Everything seems so dark and yet the colorful lights are almost blinding him.  
  
Kazuya moves towards the bar and sits on one of the stools; the furthest, the one near the wall. It might seem as a weird choice for people that come here but Kame isn’t here to party, he just wants to drink and forget about his longing for love.  
  
He asks for a beer and looks around.  
  
People are dancing, completely engrossed in the music coming from the speakers. Their moves are hypnotising; wild but beautiful.  
  
Free.  
  
That’s what Kame sees. Freedom, no boundaries.  
  
No one’s shy, no one’s tamed.  
  
He might be a little jealous of them but then he remembers that it’s only _now_ , and when they exit the club, all their worries will come back to them in an instant.  
  
He gets his beer and sips from the glass. He can’t help a content sigh escaping his mouth. The beer’s cold, perfect in the stuffy room.  
  
The music changes. Once wild and loud, now sensual.  
  
It’s a typical club music and yet there’s _something_ in the melody that comes to Kame’s ears.  
  
Or maybe it’s the lights?  
  
The yellow bright lights changed with the music.  
  
Now everything is blue and green, sometimes red. Kazuya’s not sure but the club seems to get darker with every second, bringing a hint of mystery to the room.  
  
Kame’s mesmerized.  
  
He bits on his lower lip lightly.  
  
The bodies on the dancefloor seem to slow down; it’s like a slow motion you see in music videos.  
  
The song changes again but its style is still similar to the previous one.  
  
People are swaying.  
  
They are still wild but that wildness is different, it oozes with…  
  
No… it’s not love, it’s not sex, it’s not even desire but... something… different… Kame’s not sure but he suddenly wants to join the crowd. But there’s something in the way.  
  
Lack of a partner.  
  
That’s the only thing that stops him. The music is calling him but, at the same time, tells him to stay where he is because he doesn’t have anyone with whom he would share the moments on the dancefloor.  
  
So he stays.  
  
The music’s sensual.  
  
The lights are sensual.  
  
People are sensual.  
  
And Kame isn’t even aware how sensual he looks right now, just sipping on his beer and looking at the crowd through his half-lidded eyes, a slight blush evident on his cheeks from the alcohol that runs in his veins and hotness of the room.  
  
But there are people who see it. Especially this one man that came from the back of the club and spotted Kame in the corner of the bar.  
  
The man observes him and can’t understand why such amazingly sensuous creature is just sitting there alone. He is sure that he wants to see this creature on the dancefloor and yet, he doesn’t want anyone to be near the individual sitting at the bar.  
  
He wants to see him, only him and no one else; other people would interrupt the gorgeous sight.  
  
Suddenly the blue and red lights cross and fall on the creature.  
  
The man chokes on his breath.  
  
It’s beautiful.  
  
The creature is beautiful.  
  
The man can’t look anywhere else, the beautiful individual captivated him.  
  
The man feels a light shove on his shoulder and finally, reluctantly, he turns to his friend losing a sight of the gorgeous creation of gods.  
  
“Don’t space out, Akanishi. It’s your turn next.”  
  
“Ah, yeah. Sorry,” he says absentmindedly, feeling like he was just pulled out of his dreams.  
  
“Is something wrong, Jin? Are you high man, or something?”  
  
“Huh? No, I’m not,” Akanishi shoves the smirking man. “I just saw someone.”  
  
“Uh~ Is she pretty?” the other man asks with a growing smile.  
  
“He,” Jin corrects but doesn’t answer a question, he walks away towards the stage leaving his friend in confusion.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kame asks for another glass.  
  
The music stops and Kazuya looks up from his beer to see what’s happening.  
  
People turn towards the front and when everyone is looking at the stage, the lights go off.  
  
Kazuya’s confused but then he sees.  
  
He sees someone standing alone on the stage with a guitar.  
  
Slowly the lights are turned on.  
  
Only green lights.  
  
But there are also hints of red lights in the corners of the room.  
  
But even though the lights are mesmerizing, Kame just looks at the person standing on the stage. He can see now, it’s a man.  
  
The man starts to play and Kazuya’s captivated.  
  
The man’s voice is… so...  
  
...sensual…  
  
Just like the song.  
  
Just like the music that played some minutes ago.  
  
But it’s not the voice, not the music, not the song and not the fingers that are skillfully moving on the strings of the guitar that captives Kame.  
  
It’s the man himself.  
  
Kazuya doesn’t know what he feels while staring at the person on stage.  
  
That man… He has something in him. There’s the freedom Kame saw before but there’s also something more. He can’t put a finger on it but Kazuya’s feelings are getting crazy. The heart isn’t beating faster but when he sees that man...  
  
He wants to love.  
  
He wants to find his soul mate.  
  
But what’s the most important, he feels no fear.  
  
This man encourages him, gives him strength that Kame lacked years ago. Kazuya’s sure that if it was this man, if he was Kame’s soul mate, Kame wouldn’t back off at the last minute. Kazuya would...  
  
...confess…  
  
  
*  
  
  
When Kazuya goes out of the club the man’s still singing.  
  
Singing and following the creature with his gaze. He wants to see the face once again and his silent prayer is answered just when the green lights are on him and the red lay on the creature.  
  
They are far from each other and they can’t tell but they are both staring straight at each other.  
  
Mesmerized…  
  
Captivated…  
  
Hypnotized…  
  
...by the lights surrounding them.


	4. IV. Ball

  **First: Clear Sky **

**IV. Ball**

  
Saturday.  
  
Full bleachers.  
  
Screams and whistles.  
  
Kame sits with the crowd. Next to him his younger brother Yuya picks up his son to help him see the field.  
  
It was a homerun and everyone stood up to cheer for their team blocking the view for the small kid.  
  
Kazuya looks at his brother and nephew who are screaming happily, almost jumping from excitement.  
  
He smirks at them.  
  
It‘s hard to believe that a professional baseball player would be so enthusiastic about the match played by the kids from their neighbourhood. Huge smiles and sparkling eyes; Kame feels like a kid again just by watching his relatives.  
  
They sit down again and Yuya puts his son next to him on bench. The small kid grabs a bento made earlier by his mother; cheering makes you hungry after all.  
  
Kame watches the field. He might not be a professional but he loves the game as much as his younger brother.  
  
Maybe even more...  
  
Sometimes, Kame envies Yuya for being able to become a baseball player. Kazuya lost his chances long time ago because of a wrist injury.  
  
Bad luck.  
  
At first Kame couldn’t understand why it had happened to him and observing how his brother was making it to the top was even harder. Kazuya still remembers the fight he had with his family; bitter words that escaped his mouth in anger and despair. But he also remembers it was all forgotten the day when Yuya came to him to talk. Until that day Kazuya hadn't realized how much his younger brother adored him. For Yuya it was Kazuya who showed him the game.  
  
The one who taught him the rules.  
  
The one who trained him.  
  
The one who took the blame when the younger broke the window.  
  
Yuya looked at his brother. No matter how many years passed from the accident, Kazuya still was his idol. He never told Kazuya but for him it was his older brother that was a professional player, the man who loved baseball more than almost anything else. Every time when someone asks Yuya about who inspires him the answer is..  
  
‘My brother, Kazuya.’  
  
Reporters get the same answer every time. They can ask about a favorite player.  
  
About the biggest player Yuya knows.  
  
About the best coach.  
  
About the best batter or pitcher.  
  
But the answer never changes. It’s always Kazuya.  
  
Kame doesn’t even realize how Yuya looks at him; with admiration. Even now, after every game, Yuya calls his brother and asks for his opinion. The younger doesn’t care about his trainer and teammates, he just needs Kazuya’s honest words.  
  
Every time Kame doesn’t watch the game, Yuya tries to hide his disappointment but Kame hears it in his voice. Yuya’s a little embarrassed; he behaves like his own son, spoilt brat that wants someone’s full attention.  
  
But he quickly forgets about it because every time it happens, Kazuya takes him out to watch a game. And Yuya enjoys those times; their meetings. Baseball makes him happy but even more happiness brings him watching his older brother's wide smiles and shining eyes. A few years back, Kazuya smiled a lot but time passed, things changed and those sunny smiles slowly became rarer. Yuya knew why, knew who made his brother like this.  
  
Closed.  
  
Insecure.  
Wary.  
  
It’s been years but Yuya could see that his brother is still living in the past.  
  
He wants him to move on and maybe it’s finally the time. Yuya still can see the insecurity but looking at Kazuya now, he sees something more in his eyes, something that wasn’t there before. It’s small, barely visible but it looks like…  
  
Courage.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The ball flights high, hit by one of the kids.  
  
“Kazuya-nii?” Kame turns towards his brother. “Where were you last week? We wanted to invite over you for dinner but you didn’t pick up your phone.”  
  
“Ah, sorry.” Kazuya smiles apologetically. “I needed to… relax a little, I’ve been to the new club a friend told me about.”  
  
“You? In a club?” Yuya starts laughing but Kazuya only rolls his eyes and looks back at the field. “Sorry, Kazuya-nii, but I really can’t imagine that. You haven’t been in any club for a few years, why go now?” he asked after catching a breath.  
  
Kame just shrugged his shoulders; he himself isn’t sure why.  
  
“I don’t know. I think I just needed to forget about some things.”  
  
“And? Did it work?”  
  
Kame scoffs at the question. The answer is: yes and no. Yeah, Kazuya did forget about his problems but the man he saw on stage…  
  
He didn’t let Kame sleep that night. Kazuya always regretted not being able to tell his first love about his own feelings but he lived with it. Now, when he saw that man, he suddenly felt braver. He even considered calling his old crush and confessing his long forgotten feelings.  
  
And that thought scares Kame.  
  
Scares him to the point he wonders what would happen if he met the man again.  
  
“Let’s just say that I saw some things in a new light,” Kazuya answers, avoiding eye contact with his brother.  
  
“...Okay, whatever you say, nii-chan.” Yuya lets Kame be but he knows something’s troubling his brother; but it isn’t anything bad; he’s sure.  
  
The match ends.  
  
Kazuya says goodbye to his family, promising to come over for dinner the next day, and they part. Kame stays in place for a while waving to his happy nephew. The kid’s cute and Kame can’t stop smiling even when he walks away from the field.  
  
Kame walks slowly. He doesn’t need to rush anywhere, it’s his free day after all.  
  
It’s enjoyable.  
  
Fresh air, warm wind and quietness of the nearby park. It really soothes one’s soul and helps Kame relax.  
  
He thinks about tomorrow’s dinner. He’s happy to be able to spend some time with his family. It’s always cosy and fun. His relatives are warm people and their children are lively. Kame loves playing with them, running around the house, chasing each other and trying not to broke anything.  
  
It doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen but the parents always forgive them. But Kazuya gets a scolding. Not because the kids broke something. He gets scolded because it was him who taught the kids how to make the most adorable kicked puppy eyes.  
  
It was his speciality, no one resisted Kamenashi Kazuya’s puppy eyes.  
  
Even his brothers and sister-in-laws.  
  
So when the time for scolding comes, they meet the biggest obstacle; Kame’s gaze. In the end, the scolding is forgotten.  
  
Kame smirks at his memories when suddenly he’s startled by loud screams.  
  
He looks around and spots a soccer field a few meters away. He didn’t even realize where he was going.  
  
Kame comes closer, wondering what happened.  
  
He doesn’t know much about soccer but apparently one of the kids scored a goal.  
  
Kazuya stops and watches the game through the fence.  
  
It’s not his favorite sport but he can’t really help enjoying watching the small kids kicking the ball trying to make it fly as high as possible and as far away as possible. Kame’s amazed by the small players, covered in mud, running after the ball which is on the right side of the field only to be on the left side a few seconds later.  
  
There’s an enthusiastic shout and Kame looks for its source.  
  
He stares with wide eyes, surprised.  
  
The shout came from the man.  
  
The man he saw at the club a week ago.  
  
Kazuya’s shocked at first. He never thought he would see the man again. Well, at least not outside the club, outside the _Babylon_.  
  
It doesn’t take long for the uncomfortable feeling to change. The man on the field reminds Kame of his family; cosy and warm.  
  
Kame sees not the sensual man who brings girls to his knees with his voice, but a normal guy who’s happy while cheering for his team.  
  
It makes Kame smile.  
  
But…  
  
But even though he sees the man in different light now, Kazuya’s feelings are still a little messy. It’s weird how one guy can steer so many thoughts in such short time and Kazuya feels weird. At the same time he doesn’t care about the flow of emotions and is startled by them.  
  
It’s a crazy mix, being calm and nervous at the same time.  
  
Kazuya lets it be; he can’t control his emotions right now and he isn’t sure if he really wants to.  
  
The unsettling feelings; so wrong and yet so right.  
  
Kame sights and slowly detaches himself from the fence turning around.  
  
It’s time to go home.  
  
He doesn’t look back...  
  
He doesn’t look but maybe if he did, he would see a pair of eyes watching his every step with a surprised but happy smile.


	5. V. Motorbike

** First: Clear Sky **

**V. Motorbike**

Kazuya sighs defeated.  
  
He’s bored.  
  
He sits on one of the boxes in the garage observing Koki working, lying under the two-wheeled machine.  
  
Kame can’t believe that his motorbike had to break just today. Both, Koki and him, planned to go for a ride; enjoy Koki’s last days of ‘freedom’ but suddenly the engine in Kame’s bike started making weird noises. Thankfully they were still in Koki’s service station and the older man could quickly start working on the vehicle.  
  
Kazuya feels guilty. It was a long time since they last met and yet, his friend has to work on the stupid machine instead of enjoying the ride.  
  
“Sorry, Koki,” Kame apologizes lowering his eyes.  
  
“It’s okay, Kame-chan. It’s not your fault. And you know I like my job. Looking under these girls ‘skirts’ makes me happy,” Koki smirks while Kazuya tries to suppress a laughter; it would be inappropriate to laugh at such perverted joke.  
  
“But we were supposed to relax today. I feel bad seeing you working on my bike on your free day.”  
  
“Then be helpful and watch after my garage for me,” Koki smiles while getting up from the floor.  
  
“Huh?” Kazuya’s confused looking at his best friend.  
  
“Well, it looks like your Cruiser needs a new muffler,” Koki says while patting the motorbike affectionately.  
  
“Oh…” Kazuya looks at him and adds after a while. “You know, sometimes I think you love bikes more than people. I’m surprised Mariko doesn’t mind it,” Koki laughs heartily.  
  
“She loves bikes almost as much as I love them. I wouldn’t be surprised if she actually exchanged me for one of my clients' bikes,” Kame looks at him wide-eyed and the older man chuckles. “The man called Akanishi. He comes here quite a lot for servicing. He has one of the most amazing Sports I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup! It’s all red and Akanishi really cares about it though he loves to show off. He wasn’t here lately. I wouldn’t be surprised if he came today suddenly. He comes on my free days a lot,” yhe man shrugs his shoulders.  
  
“Maybe he just likes you. Ah! Koki, a man who breaks hearts!” Kazuya teases his friend who whacks him over the head lightly but laughs along.  
  
“Shut up, Kame!”  
  
He smiles seeing his friend joking like this; it’s been a long time since he saw him so energetic.  
  
Koki puts on his helmet and gets onto his bike; at the end he will have his ride.  
  
Kazuya waves after him.  
  
His smile drops.  
  
Kame not only feels bad about a trip but also about making Koki go to buy a new part for his bike.  
  
Kazuya comes closer to his machine; it’s black and blue.  
  
He still remembers the day he got it from Koki.  
  
It wasn’t any special day for him; not exactly.  
  
It was an anniversary.  
  
Not Kazuya’s....  
  
...but Kazuya’s one-sided love.  
  
First anniversary.  
  
Anniversary of…  
  
...marriage.  
  
It was hard for him; the year after marriage.  
  
He was broken, sad…  
  
He was living but yet he felt like something ended for him.  
  
And he was right.  
  
He had to close the chapter in his life.  
  
The chapter in which he loved…  
  
But…  
  
...it was hard; too hard.  
  
So when the anniversary came, Kazuya’s friend gave him a bike.  
  
It was a beautiful machine and even though Kame was scared, he let Koki take him for a ride.  
  
The man took him far away, to the small village by the ocean.  
  
The things they did there…  
  
It was unforgettable; crazy but helpful.  
  
Kame smiles; half-bitter, half-amused. Koki is a strange man but the greatest friend he could find.  
  
And now he is getting married.  
  
Kazuya is happy that the man found someone to love; he deserves it, all the love he can take. Mariko is a beautiful girl; very warm and loving. She makes Koki happy and the man feels comfortable in her presence.  
  
Just like Kazuya felt while watching that man at the soccer field...  
  
Kame frowns.  
  
He doesn’t know why he thinks about the man.  
  
The cosy feelings he felt just a second before, turn into longing.  
  
Kazuya wonders what does it mean.  
  
Does he wants to fall in love? Or does he want…  
  
Kazuya’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud roar.  
  
He turns around and sees a red Sport on the road, slowing down and driving in the garage.  
  
Kame steps back to make a place for the rider to park his bike next to his own.  
  
Kazuya knows who it is.  
  
Red bike.  
  
Akanishi.  
  
But Kazuya doesn’t expect _this_.  
  
The man turns off the engine and slowly gets up from his machine.  
  
When he turns around, he stops.  
  
Kame’s confused when he realizes that the man stares at him through his helmet.  
  
When the man takes it off, Kazuya can’t help it; he’s eyes widen.  
  
It’s that man.  
  
The one from the club.  
  
The one from the field.  
  
Kazuya’s taken aback when the man smiles widely at him.  
  
“Hi! Do you know where’s Tanaka? I need him to service my sweetheart," the man pats his bike lightly.  
  
“He went to get a muffler for my Cruiser,” Kame nods slightly towards his machine and the man looks at it.  
  
“It’s yours? Nice~~~!” the man replies while coming closer to Kazuya’s bike and crouching down to check it out. “It looks cool, you like travelling, huh?”  
  
“Not really…” The man’s friendliness confuses Kame.  
  
“Seriously? Why? It’s designed for long trips, after all,” the man’s curious.  
  
“It was a present from Koki…” Kame answers fidgeting, trying to step a little away; the man sees it.  
  
“Ah, sorry. I should probably introduce myself. Akanishi Jin, one of Tanaka’s faithful customers,” Akanishi grins while putting out his hand for Kazuya to shake.  
  
“Kamenashi Kazuya,” Kame shakes Akanishi’s hand but quickly pulls it away; a weird sparks go through his palm and along his arm.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Jin answers and Kame just nods.  
  
Kazuya feels awkward; even more seeing with the corner of his eye that the man is looking at him with a smile.  
  
It’s not a creepy smile; more like…  
  
...happy?...  
  
Kame fidgets again and starts to move around, playing with Koki’s tools.  
  
It’s weird.  
  
He can feel Akanishi’s eyes on him all the time.  
  
He feels slightly uncomfortable and awkward.  
  
Slightly irritated.  
  
Kazuya turns around, facing the man.  
  
“What?” he finally asks.  
  
“Hm?” The man just titles his head slightly in confusion but still smiling.  
  
“You’re staring at me. Why?” He almost feels a blush creeping to his cheeks; _almost_.  
  
“Ach, sorry, I’m just happy to see you again! And to finally know your name.”  
  
Kazuya’s taken aback again.  
  
How can this man know him? It’s impossible he saw him from the stage and Kame’s pretty sure Akanishi was too engrossed in the game to notice him at the field.  
  
“W-what?” He asks carefully.  
  
“I saw you at the club called _Babylon_ , some time ago. And then you were watching the kids playing soccer, right? You should have stayed to the end, we went to eat Yakiniku. You could have joined us, kids and me.”  
  
Kame’s even more confused…  
  
And startled. He didn’t think the man saw him; there is something creepy in this situation.  
  
“Thank you but I don’t think I should have,” Kame says slowly, eyeing the man; Jin frowns.  
  
“Huh? Of course you should have! Everyone’s going! You should go with us the next time.”  
  
“But…” Kazuya tries to protest.  
  
“Or wait, better let’s just go for a beer, what do you say?” Jin smiles sunnily.  
  
Kazuya licks his lips unconsciously.  
  
He feels nervous.  
  
The guy is weird.  
  
Kame takes a step back, not really aware of it, and looks around avoiding the man’s eyes.  
  
Suddenly, he wants Koki back.  
  
Akanishi realizes that he made the man in front of him uncomfortable.  
  
He smiles apologetically.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jin says and Kame looks at him slightly surprised; the man’s smile is reassuring. “I didn’t mean to scare you or something. It’s just that you caught my attention in the club. When I saw you at the field on Saturday I thought that it’s funny how I can see you again. I rarely see club’s customers outside the _Babylon_. Actually, you’re the first one. When I saw you here today I was quite shocked. I just thought that there has to be some weird reason for us to meet so frequently.”  
  
“...But why would you ask me to join you?”  
  
“I think I’m curious why we meet so much. I want to talk to you and to get to know you better. Now, when I know you like bikes and are friends with Tanaka, I think I want to know you even more. You seem interesting,” Jin smiles.  
  
Kazuya stares at him.  
  
He got curious himself and the man’s idea to talk suddenly seems quite nice.  
  
“...Okay...” Kazuya answers hesitantly.  
  
“Really?” Jin asks quite surprised; he wanted to meet the guy again but he didn’t think Kamenashi would agree. Jin smiles happily. “Then what would you say, next Friday at 5 in _Brown Cafe_? They serve really great pastries.”  
  
Kazuya nods.  
  
Akanishi wants to say something more but they hear a roar of an engine.  
  
Koki comes back.  
  
The older men greet each other and quickly fall into conversation about motors.  
  
Kame stays quietly behind.  
  
He doesn’t understand himself.  
  
Why did he agree to the meeting?  
  
He wonders.  
  
But with surprise he realizes that…  
  
...he doesn’t really care; not right now.  
  
Kame smiles.  
  
He can’t wait to know Akanishi Jin more.


	6. VI. Beer

**First: Clear Sky **

**VI. Beer**

  
Kame stops in front of the cafe.  
  
_Brown Cafe_.  
  
He stares at the big letters above the door and gulps. He can’t help being nervous but he doesn’t know why. After all it’s just a simple meeting.  
  
Friendly meeting.  
  
Kazuya shrugs his shoulders. It was a long time since he met someone or got invited to the cosy cafe like this one. Not to mention that a complete stranger asked him out.  
  
It’s not a date.  
  
But it surely feels like one.  
  
Kazuya takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door; a small bell rings.  
  
It’s warm in the cafe.  
  
Kame looks around carefully and spots Akanishi Jin sitting in the corner; for a moment there he wants to turn back and walk away but the man already notices him.  
  
Kazuya finds it weird that the man always “catches” him; it’s like he’s having a radar that tells Jin that Kame is nearby.  
  
The older man waves to him and Kame slowly makes his way to the table. He greets the other and sits down on the opposite side. A mere seconds later a waiter stands next to him asking for his order.  
  
Hot chocolate.  
  
Normally Kame would take coffee; strong, probably black.  
  
But not today.  
  
It’s not cold outside but Kazuya feels that chocolate will relax him at least a little; black coffee might make him even more nervous.  
  
“Hot chocolate, good choice. You should get a blueberry pie with it, it’s great!” Akanishi says.  
  
“Maybe later. I just eat dinner an hour ago,” Kame answers; Akanishi doesn’t need to know it’s a lie.  
  
“Okay, they make take-out’s,” Jin smiles widely looking at Kame.  
  
Kazuya fidgets. The older man is staring at him again and it makes him slightly uncomfortable.  
  
“Um… So… What are you doing for a living, Akanishi-san? Are you some sort of an artist? A singer or…”  
  
“Not really, it’s just a hobby. I play at the club every weekend for fun. It’s a good deal, I can show people my music and they have a free performance every week,” Akanishi answers.  
  
“Oh… That’s nice.” Kame looks aside trying to avoid the other’s eyes; there’s something in them that Kazuya can’t understand, a weird fascination. He doesn’t know what can be so fascinating in him that Jin stares like a hawk looking for its prey.  
  
“What about you? What are you doing for fun?” Jin’s question takes Kame aback.  
  
“I… I watch baseball…”  
  
“...That’s it?” Akanishi’s eyes widen and Kame wonders if something’s wrong with his way of spending free time.  
  
“Yeah… Well… sometimes I like to take pictures or cook if I have more time...” Jin stops frowning and his smile is back on his face.  
  
“Cool! Are you good at cooking? I’m actually pretty bad. Last time I tried to cook noodles, I had to call for firemen. My kitchen looked like a grenade exploded in it.”  
  
After that Akanishi starts to talk about random things; from soccer matches to people he had met in the club before. Sometimes he asks Kame about stuff but the younger man answers him rather shortly not wanting to say too much.  
  
An hour later everything changes; the man’s talking made Kazuya more relaxed.  
  
Or maybe it’s a hot chocolate; it doesn’t matter.  
  
Kame always prefered to listen and through the years it didn’t change. He feels good listening to the man telling him passionately about guitars and motorbikes; for once someone isn’t asking him about his love life... or lack of it.  
  
Yes, Akanishi isn’t asking about Kame’s love life itself but Jin asks a question that makes Kazuya stiff and uncomfortable.  
  
“...and that’s how she dumped me for a guy with blond hair. Can you believe it? Okay, he was a foreigner but I’m sure his hair was dyed,” Jin ends his story while Kame’s sips from his cup with a smile; it was funny. “Now I’m a free man. My friend even said that after Miki I should try dating men; he said it might be easier. What do you think? Would it be easier or not?”  
  
Kame bits on his lips nervously hiding his mouth with his cup.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” he answers carefully and observes Jin.  
  
“Ah, of course, of course! How would you know? It’s not like you swing both ways,” Jin says with a small smile feeling a little embarrassed by his own question.  
  
“...You got it wrong,” Kame looks down at the cup; his hands are shaking. Jin just looks at him in wonder. “I wouldn’t know… I don’t know because… I’ve never dated a woman before.”  
  
For the first time today Akanishi is quiet.  
  
Kazuya doesn’t look up from his hot chocolate. He doesn’t know why he told the man the truth; what made him do it?  
  
Maybe it was that freaking courage the man was unconsciously giving him and making him crazy.  
  
Maybe he just wanted to be honest with the other.  
  
Or maybe it was something…  
  
...more?  
  
Kame doesn’t know why but it’s too late anyway; he told the man.  
  
The older one is silent.  
  
Kazuya panics. He grabs his bag and gets up from his sit leaving with a shaking hand money for the chocolate.  
  
“I should go now. Goodbye.”  
  
Kame can’t look Jin in the eyes. He quickly makes his way towards the door but when he has his hand on the door handle, the silence is broken.  
  
“Wait!” Jin comes closer and Kazuya can feel it; unconsciously he flinches.  
  
Kazuya remembers how other people treated him after knowing the truth; they were harsh, judging him and laughing cruelly.  
  
Akanishi can see how stiff the younger man is and he can partially understand it; he himself said a few unnecessary things in the past, almost losing one of his friends.  
  
He doesn’t want to make another mistake; something is telling him that letting the younger man go would be the biggest on in his life so far.  
  
Akanishi knows that he hurt Kamenashi but it can’t end like this.  
  
Not here, not now…  
  
…so he asks.  
  
“Can I see you again? I’m sorry for earlier I just didn’t suspect… Sorry. Please, meet me again?”  
  
If Kazuya turned around and saw the man, he would see a pair of pleading eyes; huge and hopeful.  
  
But he doesn’t.  
  
“...I don’t know. Goodbye, Akanishi-san.”  
  
And maybe it would be their last meeting if not for this one second.  
  
This one second in which Kame hesitates and Jin sees it.  
  
They are both stubborn men.  
  
Akanishi takes Kame’s hesitation as a sign.  
  
A sign to try again.  
  
A sign to meet again.  
  
A sign that they can still become friends.  
  
Kame leaves the cafe; leaves Akanishi behind. He’s sad.  
  
But Jin’s not.  
  
The older man feels it; feels that they’ll meet again soon.  
  
So he smiles.  
  
He can’t wait for their next meeting, maybe then he will befriend Kamenashi Kazuya.  
  
And then Jin will finally know what Kame has in himself that hypnotizes everyone around.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kame gets home late; he was walking around.  
  
Thoughts are all over his head.  
  
It’s hard.  
  
Hard to decide if the decision was good or not.  
  
Kame feels regret.  
  
But he also feels that it was the only way to protect himself.  
  
From what?  
  
He doesn’t know…  
  
...or maybe he knows but doesn’t want to admit it just yet.  
  
Kazuya goes to his kitchen and leans against the counter, sighing heavily.  
  
He hides his face in his palms for a while.  
  
When he looks up, he looks exhausted.  
  
He needs something.  
  
He thinks about the wine but… wine’s for celebrations.  
  
He thinks about vodka and whisky but… he would have to go out and he doesn’t feel strong enough to do so.  
  
There’s the last option left.  
  
Beer.  
  
The only alcohol, besides wine, that can be found in his house.  
  
Without delay, Kazuya goes to the fridge and takes out a can; it’s cold.  
  
He sits heavily on the couch in a complete dark and opens the can.  
  
He eyes the beer for a short moment but a second later he downs the whole content in a few gulps.  
  
He goes back to the fridge.  
  
Takes all the cans he has.  
  
He wants to forget.  
  
Forget his feelings...  
  
Forget his past....  
  
Forget the uneasiness….  
  
Forget regret....  
  
Forget the eyes…  
  
Forget the man…  
  
And forget the weird pang in his chest; the weird pang that made him hesitate at the door in the cafe.  
  
He drinks can after can.  
  
And slowly he forgets.  
  
But it’s still there.  
  
The unknown happiness...

 

 


	7. VII. Luggage

**First: Clear Sky **

**VII. Luggage**

  
Kame stares at two suitcases.  
  
One is brown. He can clearly remember putting it there just a few weeks ago when he came back from his trip.  
  
The other one is pitch black. He remembers this one as well.  
  
But he would prefer to forget.  
  
He takes out the brown and closes the closet.  
  
He wants to shut the black one away.  
  
For eternity.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jin sits at the bar.  
  
It’s still early, before working hours.  
  
On the other side his friend plays the role of the bartendent.  
  
Soon next to him sits his other friend.  
  
“Yo, Akanishi. What’s up?” the man on his right asks.  
  
“Nothing much,” he answers but doesn’t look at the other.  
  
“He’s thinking,” the bartender says with a smirk.  
  
“Really? Be careful, Jin. I don’t remember when was the last time you were thinking. I hope your brain won’t explode.” the man next to him says and Jin’s two friends laugh.  
  
“Shut up, Koki. You too, Pi. Don’t you have something better to do? Like washing these glasses?” he asks annoyed but his friends see that it’s only half-hearted; his mind is somewhere else.  
  
“Hey, Jin, what are you thinking about anyway? You’re sitting here for an hour already.” Yamashita polishes one of the mugs.  
  
“It’s not like you to just sit doing nothing,” Koki adds, surprised.  
  
“Well, I just think about your friend, Kamenashi.” Jin shrugs like it’s not weird to think about someone you barely met while Pi and Koki look at him strangely.  
  
“Why would you think about that guy?” Pi asks putting the glasses aside.  
  
“I’m not sure but I know I really want to become his friend. Kamenashi’s interesting.” Jin shrugs again.  
  
“Wait, Akanishi. I thought you’ve met already but you sound like you can’t meet again.” Koki eyes the man next to him.  
  
“Yeah, that might be true. I hurt him unintentionally.” He scratches his head with a small sigh.  
  
“What do you mean, Akanishi?” Koki’s voice sounds harder than usual; he’s really protective over his younger friend, even someone like Jin wouldn’t be forgiven if Kame got hurt.  
  
“We were talking and everything was okay until I asked him if there would be a difference between dating men and women. He said then that he wouldn’t know because he has never dated a woman before. I was a little surprised that he said it to me.”  
  
“You idiot…” Pi just stares at the men in front of him while Koki rubs his forehead and wants to continue scolding the guy but Jin doesn’t let him.  
  
“I was impressed, you know?” He looks at Koki but doesn’t seem to see his confused expression. “I mean, he was really brave coming out in front of a total stranger. When he did that I couldn’t even speak, I was just… it was like having the most awesome guy in front of me. It’s the first time I meet someone like him. I was stupid, I should say something, maybe then he wouldn’t just go away.”  
  
“...Maybe he wouldn’t but…” Koki starts thinking intensely.  
  
“I want to meet him again~” Akanishi whines propping his head with one hand on the counter.  
  
Koki sighs. He knows that Jin’s an immature brat right now and he really doesn’t want to help him but…  
  
Maybe it’s someone like Akanishi that Kazuya needs?  
  
Koki can’t remember the time when Kame told someone he just met about his orientation. It’s a hard topic, especially since that time a few years back.  
  
Koki sighs again.  
  
Kame needs to move on.  
  
And Jin seems to be able to help him.  
  
Even if just as a friend.  
  
“Listen, Akanishi.” Koki catches the man’s attention while gesturing to Yamapi to get him something to drink; he doesn’t look at Jin. “If you want to be friends with Kame, you need to know that it won’t be easy.”  
  
“...What?” Jin’s confused; Koki drinks a shot before speaking again.  
  
“Kazuya… he’s a closed person, very insecure and wary of unknown people. I’m surprised he told you about his preferences but apparently he found something in you that made him spit it out. Don’t look so smug, Akanishi.” Koki adds seeing Jin’s weird smile. “He might tell you but your reaction didn’t help. Jin, you need to understand that if Kame even let’s you be near him, you can’t destroy his trust.”  
  
Jin stares at Tanaka.  
  
He doesn’t smile, he can see the concern on Koki’s face and seriousness that’s rarely there.  
  
It must be important.  
  
Really important.  
  
“Kame had some not nice experiences in the past. Even though we’re friends I still don’t know everything. But what he told me was heartbreaking and I really couldn’t understand how it was even possible.”  
  
“What happened?” Surprisingly it’s not Jin who asks that question; Yamapi is truly intrigued while Akanishi just staring.  
  
“Kame’s love got married. He had never told the guy what he feels. I’m not sure about the details but it looks that Kame’s scared.”  
  
“Of what?” This time it’s Jin asking.  
  
“That’s the thing. You see, Kame loved the guy but slowly he forgot about him but at that time, before the wedding, Kame wanted to confess. One day he met the guy for that purpose but wasn’t able to say a thing,” Koki stops to drink; he feels eyes on him. “That was the day the guy told him about the marriage. I think it was the last trigger for his fears to become so strong.”  
  
“...But what are his fears?” Jin furrows his eyebrows; Koki looks in silence at him before answering.  
  
“Kame’s afraid of being hurt. He’s scared of his own feelings, actually. He fears people’s reactions but also that he will fall for another straight guy. But it’s not like he cares about himself. He thinks that by liking someone more than he should, he might hurt others. I don’t know what Kame really thinks though. Like I said before, even his family can’t seem to break his shell. Stubborn Turtle...”  
  
Koki takes another shot.  
  
Jin stays quiet.  
  
He can’t believe that the guy who so bluntly told him he dates only man, can be so insecure.  
  
“Jin?” He looks up at Koki. “Take care of Kame. He’s an amazing guy and judging from his reaction, you might be able to bring back Kazuya’s smile. It would be nice to see it more often. See you later, Akanishi.”  
  
Tanaka says with a small smile. He pats Jin’s shoulder and goes away.  
  
Jin looks down with a frown.  
  
Kamenashi…  
  
He’s complicated.  
  
But Jin isn’t scared.  
  
On contrary, he’s encouraged.  
  
Encouraged to meet Kame again.  
  
To become friends.  
  
To make him smile.  
  
Jin wants to show him happiness.  
  
But…  
  
Why he wants to be the only one who can show it to Kamenashi?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Days pass.  
  
Kame’s restless.  
  
Not because of job.  
  
He enjoys his job.  
  
It’s because of the pitch black suitcases lying hidden deep in his closet.  
  
From the day he spotted it, he can’t stop himself from looking at his closet every time he passe by it.  
  
It irritates him.  
  
It makes him tense.  
  
Annoyed.  
  
But it also scares him.  
  
He looks over at the closet again and bits his lower lip.  
  
Kame slowly gets up from his place on the couch and nears the closet.  
  
He almost has his hand on the handle but he hesitates.  
  
He jerks back when he hears his phone in the other room.  
  
Kame shakes his head and goes to his bedroom.  
  
He takes the device from the top of the small table next to his bed and looks at the screen.  
  
Koki.  
  
One of Kazuya’s eyebrows furrows.  
  
He checks the message.  
  
He’s confused.  
  
_’When he comes to you, give him a chance, Kame.’_  
  
The message’s short.  
  
Kazuya doesn’t understand.  
  
But he doesn’t have the time to think about it.  
  
He hears an alarm clock.  
  
He curses inwardly, grabs his bag and storms out from his flat.  
  
The message is forgotten.  
  
Just like the pitch black suitcase that lays deep inside the closet...


	8. VIII. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner made by: Kathartickat (LJ). Thank you dear!

** First: Clear Sky **

**VIII. Dream**

  
  
A soft click; the door opens.  
  
Kame comes inside.  
  
He’s exhausted.  
  
His bedroom.  
  
He leaves his bag on the table.  
  
A minute later, he’s lying on his bed.  
  
A second later he fall asleep.  
  
Eyes closed.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Kame opens his eyes and sits up.  
  
It’s not his bed.  
  
He looks around.  
  
It’s not his room.  
  
White sheets; too long.  
  
The floor’s white but the walls are black.  
  
Slowly Kame stands up, stepping away from the bed; onto the sheetless part of the floor.  
  
It’s cold; like snow.  
  
Kame’s confused but he knows.  
  
It’s just a dream.  
  
A voice, female voice; calling him softly by his name.  
  
“Kazuya...”  
  
He follows the sound; out of the room.  
  
He’s feet are freezing but he doesn’t seem to notice.  
  
The voice’s getting louder.  
  
“Kazuya… come here…”  
  
He stops in front of the green door; there’s hesitation but he opens it slowly.  
  
He peeks inside.  
  
There’s no one.  
  
Just the voice; inviting him.  
  
“Come in…”  
  
He obeys.  
  
The door closes after him but he’s not scared.  
  
Not of the voice.  
  
“Why you call me? Why now?” he asks.  
  
“You need me…” the voice answers.  
  
“You haven’t appeared for a long time,” he wants to add something but the voice is quicker.  
  
“You didn’t need me… until now...”  
  
Kame sees a shape; a human’s shape.  
  
It’s her; his long forgotten friend from ‘bad’ times.  
  
The shape’s like a fog or a white smog, but Kame can see it’s smile to him.  
  
It’s reassuring.  
  
The shape outstretches its hand and he grabs it.  
  
“Are you ready?” a voice asks and Kame knows what will happen next.  
  
“...Yeah…” Kame swallows hard.  
  
He’s afraid.  
  
He knows it will be painful.  
  
It always was.  
  
But it helps.  
  
Everytime.  
  
The shape smiles again and gently tugs him behind itself.  
  
They stop on the other side of the room and turn around.  
  
His heart aches at the sight.  
  
“...You loved him…” the voice says. “...It’s in the past. You’ve forgotten… That’s good…”  
  
“Why do you show me that again?”  
  
The scene of the wedding; playing in front of his eyes. A woman in white dress and a man in black tuxedo. They're smiling happily. The man…  
  
Bright eyes, shining… Years ago they were a painful sight but now...  
  
“Back then, you cried…”  
  
“Back then I was in love.” Kame says and keeps watching; the view itself isn’t painful; the memories are, the feelings are...  
  
“You’ve moved on… But now you need to let go…”  
  
“...What do you mean?” Kame looks at the shape confused.  
  
“You need to let go of what scares you…” the shape looks at Kame; he can see eyes, smart eyes boring into his own.  
  
“...Why?” the shape chuckles.  
  
“You know why… it’s a bad question, ask the right one.” The shape is smiling, looking at him with warm eyes.  
  
Kame avoids these eyes. It always makes him do things he’s afraid of.  
  
But he can’t help it; he licks his lips nervously and looks up.  
  
“...How…” he starts. “How can I let go?...” he finally asks and the shape seems satisfied.  
  
“...You’ve just took the first step… Let me show you the next one…”  
  
He holds the foggy hand again.  
  
The wedding picture disappears.  
  
He slowly follows to the blue door.  
  
It opens and he steps inside.  
  
He doesn’t feel the cold anymore but it’s not warm either; he feels… nothing.  
  
The shape stops in the corner.  
  
Kame is looking at the shape’s smile.  
  
The shape releases his hand and gestures to the middle of the room.  
  
Slowly Kame turns around, afraid of what he will see.  
  
His eyes widen at the view.  
  
He’s stunned.  
  
He can’t say a word.  
  
He barely registers the woman’s voice.  
  
“Kazuya…” he turns again.  
  
“What’s... that?” he asks confused, yet amazed by the view.  
  
The woman doesn’t look at him; she stares ahead.  
  
A soft words can be heard; floating around him.  
  
“It’s the sky, Clear Sky…” she seems to take a deep breath; looks relaxed, happy.  
  
“What’s Clear Sky?” he stares ahead just like the shape.  
  
“...It’s the beginning…” She looks at him again, her smile widening at Kame’s puzzled expression. “I will tell you later… You need to go further… It will be the last one...”  
  
She turns around, ready to go. He follows the shape, grabbing for a foggy hand.  
  
The last door.  
  
Red.  
  
The shape stops.  
  
“The past is the past, the future will come by itself but you need to start living in the present…”  
  
She opens the door and lets Kame go in first.  
  
He feels warmth; his feet aren’t cold anymore.  
  
He takes a shaking breath; eyes going wide.  
  
The shape puts its hand lightly on his arm.  
  
“...Why… I can see... him here?” Kame asks looking at Akanishi’s image in front of him.  
  
“Because you want him to be here, in your mind…” the confusion in Kazuya’s eyes is evident; he’s horrified. “He’s the first…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He’s the first who you dared to tell the truth… He wanted to see you again… You’ve seen his eyes. They are honest...” she smiles reassuringly. “Give him a chance. You need it, you need someone who doesn’t care about the past but lives in the present…”  
  
“...Why him?”  
  
“Why indeed...”  
  
She smiles knowingly but Kame doesn’t want to ask. If she knows, he will know soon.  
  
She pulls back her hand and slowly floats to the door.  
  
The shape waits patiently for Kazuya who keeps staring at the man.  
  
He needs time.  
  
But he’s aware he doesn’t have it.  
  
The decision…  
  
He needs to make it soon.  
  
Really soon.  
  
Kame sighs and walks to the woman, they both walk back to the blue room and the shape closes the red door.  
  
It disappears instantly.  
  
They sit in the middle of the room, looking at the sky.  
  
“...It feels like it’s the last time…” Kame says.  
  
“...Maybe it is… But it surely feels like years ago… Are you sad?”  
  
“That you’re here? No. I’m sad that I have no idea if I hear your voice ever again.”  
  
“You will… in your heart, you hear it all the time… You should listen to it more.”  
  
He smiles when he hears her laugh.  
  
He knows she’s just his imagination…  
  
Or more like an old memory.  
  
One of the happiest.  
  
It’s weird; it always was.  
  
When he was sad or depressed, she was always next to him.  
  
Years passed and she still appears in his dreams every time he needs her.  
  
It’s amazing how even after death she cares about him.  
  
He can’t help a single tear to roll down his cheek.  
  
But it’s not a sad tear.  
  
It’s a tear of gratefulness.  
  
She was the greatest friend he had.  
  
She was the most amazing human he knew.  
  
It’s true he greatest leave first.  
  
But never leaves you alone.  
  
“...It’s the time, Kazuya…”  
  
“...I know.”  
  
He finally looks at her with a smile.  
  
“...Keep smiling, Kazu. It always looked good on you…” she smiles at him when he lays down staring at the sky. “...Close your eyes…”  
  
He obeys again even if he knows that he won’t see her again.  
  
It’s time to let go.  
  
“...Goodbye, Kazuya…”  
  
He hears soft whispers in his ear; gentle, delicate…_  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kame’s eyes open and he sits up.  
  
He’s in his apartment; alone.  
  
He sighs and combs his hair with a hand.  
  
He gets up and goes to the kitchen.  
  
He pours himself a glass of water and drinks it.  
  
When he puts it down, he hears a rings at his door.  
  
He looks at the clock.  
  
It’s still early.  
  
He goes to the door and slowly opens them.  
  
He can’t hide his surprised when he sees his guest standing slightly awkward in front of his door.  
  
“Hey…” Akanishi says while smiling embarrassingly. “Sorry for disturbing you. I ask Koki for your address. I know it sounds weird but I wanted to talk to you. just don’t think I’m a stalker or something! It’s just… um…”  
  
“What you wanted to talk about?” Kame interrupts him; his voice rather stunned. Akanishi takes a deep breath.  
  
“Sorry for intruding and sorry for scaring you in the cafe.” he bows lowly startling Kame a little. He straightens again with a serious expression that confuses Kame more. “The truth is I was amazed by you.”  
  
“Huh?” Kame’s eyes widen.  
  
“You told a total stranger your secret, you impressed me so much that I couldn’t say a word and I’m sorry for that. But,” kame eyes him slightly nervous. “I want to be your friend. I know I can pretty annoying. My friends tell me that all the time. But I feel like there’s a reason why we met and I think we might become great friends. So, please, be my friend!”  
  
Jin bows again.  
  
This time it’s Kame who can’t utter a word.  
  
He remembers part of his dream.  
  
It was the time for the final decision.  
  
But it wasn’t as hard as before.  
  
The answer was obvious now.  
  
Really obvious.  
  
  
“...Okay…” Jin opens his eyes and looks up at Kame.  
  
Akanishi straightens still a little bewildered but a smile start to blossom on his lips.  
  
“Really?” Kame nods with a small, barely visible smile, when Jin’s smile is wide now.  
  
“Let’s become friends, Akanishi Jin.”  
  
Kame adds and puts out his hand for Jin to shake.  
  
“Yeah, best friends!”  
  
Akanishi shakes Kame’s hand and the younger boy can feel a warmth going through his body.  
  
The decision was simple.  
  
He was afraid.  
  
When she knew from the beginning.  
  
He remembered her voice.  
  
Her words.  
  
The words that she once told him when she was alive.  
  
The one he forgot.  
  
Words spoken to his ear when she was fading away.  
  
The one she reminded him in his dream…  
  
_"Clear Sky is like a beginning of the path to Eternal Land, to the most beautiful thing a human can posses. You should never be afraid to follow that path. When you're starting the path, it's like being led by wind. You go wherever wind will push you but no matter where you go, the sky will be still beautiful..."_  
  
Kazuya wasn't afraid.  
  
He still doesn't know when the path will lead him to.  
  
But he wants to take a risk...  
  
To understand the real meaning of Clear Sky...  


 

* * *

 

_Clear Sky…  
You see it only when you’re longing for it.  
Clear Sky is like feelings.  
Pure feelings.  
It’s also the time when your heart feels the need to be full again.  
Full of love.  
You can’t control it but is it really that bad?  
Love has many faces and Clear Sky only shows you when the love is next to you.  
What’s Clear Sky?  
Clear Sky is just the beginning…  
The beginning of true love..._

 

 


End file.
